


Back

by VanLight



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 3x02 aftermath, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Jemma is back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanLight/pseuds/VanLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftermath, when Jemma is back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back

When he opens his eyes he finds her asleep on his lap, clutching his knee. If she didn’t do that he wouldn’t be sure she was alive, because he didn’t see her breath.

The door slides open and Bobbi steps in. Wearing that white lab coat. Behind her is Daisy holding a steaming cup. “How is she?” Daisy ask, there is a worried tone in her voice and she bite her lip. “Well, she…”

Fits strokes the hair away, but the touch scares Jemma awake immediately. She doesn’t scream, looking around like she is terrified. He hears her mutter:” I’m back, m back.” Finally she turns her head to him. “Fitz?” He nods, smiling. She notices Daisy and Bobbi to.

“Here” Daisy says, holding the cup out. “For you.” Jemma looks suspicious, like the cup could be something deadly, but when she sees its tea, her eyes fill up with tears. “Oh, no don’t cry, I will put it away.” Says Daisy, thinking her tears are bad. Jemma shakes her head, hands trembling, trying to say’ No, don’t.’ Daisy understand, sitting down next to Jemma.

She guides a the cup into her hands, never letting go, afraid Jemma wouldn’t be able to hold it. Jemma was grateful, she didn’t think that she could be more grateful for this cup of tea. “Thanks’ she mutters. She filches when Daisy tries to put an assuring hand on her arm, Daisy sees it, hesitates and then slowly puts her hand on her.

“Glad yo here” she says. “I need to tell you something very important.” Jemma looks at her, panic rising in her chest, maybe they want her to leave or make him leave. “My name is Daisy now.” She almost laughs, almost, the tension leaving her body.

“And if you call me Skye, you have to put a dollar in the jar.” Jemma nods, god she missed this, terribly. Staring at her lap first, then Daisy, Bobbi and Fitz. “Um, can I maybe, um, can,…” The words are hard to find, afraid it is a dream and she can wake up any moment. Bobbi goes sitting on the bed too.

“What do you need, hun?” Not looking up, she mutters a hug. Fits goes first, taking her in his arms, then Daisy and Bobbi. Gentle and soft in there arms, she cries.


End file.
